OUTTED
by arisusa06
Summary: In s6 we all wanted Jax/Tara to have a little girl. While jesting with a friend about the idea of a mini-Tara bringing a boy home to meet her parents/brothers, it became too much to resist. This is a lighthearted short about a teenage girl bringing home a boy to meet her father, the notorious Jackson Teller.


_(The storyline along with two of the characters are my own, however, all original Sons of Anarchy characters do belong to Kurt Sutter. Enjoy!)_

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…I can't believe this is happening_…. If she'd been standing up, she'd of been pacing back and forth like a caged tiger. But as it was, sixteen year old Lydia Teller was sitting in her car lightly beating her head against the steering wheel waiting for Caleb to come out of his house. She swore up and down that she would get Tommy back for this_. I can't believe he outted me at the dinner table_! She'd been secretly seeing Caleb for a month or so now but wasn't ready to break that news to her parents yet. She wasn't really too worried about her mom but she was definitely terrified of the idea of telling her father. They'd been eating dinner just like every other night and talking about school when her brother had absentmindedly talked about catching her holding hands with Caleb in the hallway. As soon as the words had slipped out of Tommy's mouth, everyone's eyes shot to her dad and he was staring wide eyed at her. She might as well have grown a horn out of her head. _I'll never forgive him for this! _She stopped hitting her head long enough to see Caleb shut his front door and come trotting down the front walk in a black polo shirt and jeans with a big smile plastered on his face. He was such a happy guy…bless his heart. Poor guy had no idea what he was getting into.

Caleb opened up the passenger door and crawled inside, planting a quick peck on her cheek before reaching for his seatbelt.

"Hey you," he smiled.

"Hey," she said a bit less enthused.

"Haha! Don't worry about it Lydia. Everything's going to be fine!" he laughed. She rolled her eyes. "What? What could be _soo_ awful about this?"

"Caleb," she paused for a breath, "you remember how I told you my mom was a doctor and my dad was a mechanic?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, back when my mom was still pregnant with me, my dad wasn't _just_ a mechanic. Have you ever heard of the Sons of Anarchy?" They'd moved a long ways away from the city of Charming so the name didn't resonate quite the way it would have if they'd still lived there. Then again, if they had still lived there, she'd never of had to explain who her father was.

Caleb slowly shook his head with a confused look on his face, "Nooo…."

Lydia took a deep breath. She was going to cut the niceties and give it to him straight. There really wasn't an easy way to break it to a guy anyway. If he was going to freak out and bail, she'd rather he do it while they were still in his driveway. She brushed an errant strand of her long dark hair behind her ear. _Here goes nothing_…

"It's a motorcycle gang. A _big_ one. And sometimes they do some pretty bad shit. They've got charters all over the country…even in Ireland. My dad…well…he was the president of the main one. Do you know what that means, Caleb? My dad has done hard time. He's been shanked in prison. My dad has _killed_ people! He tries to act like it wasn't like that, calling it a "club", but my brothers and I aren't stupid. There's a reason we don't live there anymore. And I'm his baby girl…and I didn't tell you about him. Tommy accidently told them at dinner."

She watched his jaw drop open and his eyes grow wide.

"Lydia, are you fucking kidding me? You're dad was a gangster and you didn't tell me?!" He wasn't mad, but she could tell he was legitimately freaked out… as he should be.

"Look, he's a really nice guy. He's smart and funny and has been completely legit as long as I've been alive, but I just don't know how he's going to take meeting you. I know this is terrible timing and I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner…I just thought I'd have a little more time before I told them about you."

Caleb turned and faced forward, looking out the front windshield with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well I'll give you this, Lydia. You certainly don't beat around the bush."

She looked down at her pale delicate hands still grasping the steering wheel tight. This was it. He'd find a way to politely excuse himself, get out of her car, and probably never talk to her again…_Fucking Tommy_…

"But I guess we might as well get this over with…"

"Wait, what?" her blue eyes shot open wide, "You mean, you're still going to come?"

"Unless you don't want me to?" he looked at her confused.

"No! Of course, I do! I just…you're really ok with doing this?" she said genuinely shocked.

"Well I really like you…so I guess meeting them was bound to happen at some point or another. Just promise me if things don't work out, I'm not going to wind up buried in a ditch somewhere, ok?"

The relieved laugh escaped her lips before she could catch it. The words she wanted to say were caught in her throat for a second so she just bit her lip and nodded instead.

"Alright, then let's do this."

She shifted her car into gear and smiled to herself as she backed out of the driveway.

XXXXX

_Nope! Nope, nope, nope_! Any confidence she had gathered on the drive over from the laughs and easy conversations was completely gone as she parked outside of her house. She silently thanked God that her dad wasn't on the porch cleaning one of his guns. He wasn't a hunter but that didn't mean he didn't have an entire collection of handguns hidden throughout the house. _Oh God, how am I gonna do this_? She had to put on a strong front though because she knew that as nervous as she was, Caleb was bound to be worse. She shouldn't be worried; he was clean-cut, smart, played sports, went to church, came from a good family. Somehow though, none of that reassured her. She had to channel her parents. She needed to be cool, calm, collected. She'd seen her mom perform surgery. She'd seen her dad stare down a salesman that tried to screw him out of parts. She needed that steeliness now. _Breeeathe, Lydia…you've got this…you've got this_…

"Alright," she said turning to face the handsome boy next to her, "you ready for this?"

His brown eyes showed a twinkle of amusement, "Ready as I'll ever be."

She reached over and squeezed his hand and felt the corner of her lip twitch a bit of a smile. Then let go and reached for the door.

They weren't touching when they started across the front porch but that didn't stop her from nearly jumping out of her skin when the front door swung open and her father stood there looking every bit the motorcycle club president he used to be. Even though he was pushing fifty years old, he was still a very handsome man with his long blonde hair just starting to streak white, scruffy goatee, and crystal blue eyes. But he was an intimidating figure as he stood there as tall as the doorway, staring at them.

"Daddy," Lydia squeaked out, "this is Caleb Johnson."

"Caleb," his rough voice said but he extended his hand out. Caleb grasped it firmly with his own. _Thank God_… Her dad never thought highly of people with a weak handshake. "Well, come in. Your mom is just finishing up with dinner. Hope you like meatloaf, Caleb."

"I love meatloaf, sir. Thank you."

She saw the slight glimmer of approval in his eyes at Caleb addressing him with respect as he held open the door and they walked past him. They walked through the dining room and she couldn't help but notice it looked like the table was set for two extra places instead of just one. But the quizzical look had only just reached her face when she looked up to the living room and her jaw hit the floor.

"Abel?!" she said.

"Hey little sis!" His six foot frame jumped up off the couch and crossed the room quickly to swallow her up in a huge embrace.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" she said excitedly.

"I got a phone call that my baby sister was bringing a boy home and you thought I _wouldn't_ be here?"

_Oh Jesus_…

"Is this him?" he smirked. But before she could answer he was already looking at Caleb and held out his hand, "Abel. The older brother."

"Caleb Johnson," he responded quickly, "I remember seeing you on the Varsity baseball team a few years back. My brother was the grade below you."

"Good to know. Do you play?"

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Alright…" Abel's deep voice said, "Hey sis, why don't you go help mom in the kitchen?"

Lydia's eyes shot wide at the thought of leaving Caleb alone with her brothers and her father. She looked over to see his reaction but, to his credit, he just smiled at her and said, "Go on. I'm sure she'd love your help. I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"I'm a big boy but I'll scream for you they make me cry."

His sarcasm made her smile and she smacked his arm as she walked by.

"You boys play NICE!" she shouted to all three of them and watched as Caleb walked into the living room and sat with Abel on the couch, her father and Tommy taking up the two recliners on either side. Her dad and Tommy sat straight faced but she saw Abel wink at her from the couch as she headed toward the kitchen…. _Oh God, oh God_…she muttered to herself.

"Mommmaaaa!" she moaned entering the kitchen.

Her mom, beautiful as ever, turned and gave her the biggest smile she had, which for Tara Teller, was pretty big. She opened her arms up and Lydia ran into them for a much needed bear hug.

"The boys giving you a hard time?" she said, her hazel eyes taking her face sympathetically.

"I can't tell!"

"They'll be just fine…and don't let your father fool you. He's just worried about you winding up with a guy like he was when we were in high school," she laughed.

"But you guys turned out ok..?"

"Haha! Yeah…we did. But we had a lot of hard times too. And things are a lot different when you're the one doing them versus thinking about your kids doing them. Trust me, honey..." she laughed, "Now c'mon, why don't you help me mash up these potatoes."

XXXXX

Her father was at the head of the table, just as he always was. Abel sat on the other. Her mother was to her father's right side and Tommy was next to her. Lydia opted to sit next to her dad and let Caleb sit by Abel. It seemed much less intimidating when she was closer to her parents and he was by her brothers. _Lord, save me, please_! They weren't a religious family, but she'd found herself praying an awful lot today. The food was all laid out, the table was set, everyone was in their seats, and hopefully this would be the easy part. He shouldn't have to talk too much if he's eating. _Right_?

"Alright, everyone," her mom chirped, "dig in!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Abel smiled. He'd gotten their father's looks, including the gorgeous smile and amazing blue eyes but didn't look much at all like their mother. Tommy was the opposite. He was the spitting image of their mom, hazel eyes, dark brown hair. And somehow Lydia had wound up being a perfect balance of the two. She had her mother's dark hair, pale skin, and figure but her father's blue eyes and infectious smile. They were a pretty good looking family, if she did say so herself. Caleb was a good looking guy too with his blonde hair and brown eyes. Not to mention it was spring and baseball practice had lent him a very nice tan.

The food passed from person to person and it was quiet for a few minutes.

"So…Caleb..." Abel started, "have you kissed my sister yet?"

*_**PFFFFFFFFT!***_ Tara spit out her potatoes before she was able to cover her mouth and heard Caleb cough on his food next to her.

"Aybl!" she scolded, mouth still full of food. She swallowed hard. He was always such a shit starter! He probably got that from her dad too. She looked over to her father who now sat, looking at her new boyfriend with a stern but curious look on her face. She pleadingly looked to her mother who just had an amused smile playing on her lips too, looking just as curious. And Tommy was across the table with his hand over his mouth trying overly hard not to laugh.

"What? I think we deserve to know how serious this is…" he said matter o' factly, but his smile gave him away. "So, Caleb?"

"Uhhm…well. Only very basically," he stuttered out, smiling sheepishly.

"What does 'basically' mean?" she heard her father say and turned to see him with his head cocked to the side. _Oh god_…

"Ah, well…only on her cheek and forehead, sir. This is all still relatively new."

"Are you serious?" her father countered and she saw him cock an eyebrow… _oh shit…oh god..oh shit_…

"Yes, sir. Maybe once on the lips."

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe? Have you lost count? Once isn't exactly a lot to forget…"

"Oh my God…" Lydia uttered out loud and pressed her face in her hands. "DADDY!"

But one look from Jackson Teller made her shut her mouth and look down at her food. _This is mortifying_!

"So?" he father pressed.

"Yes, sir. Only once."

"You know I started dating her mother when we were sixteen…and I didn't just kiss her on the cheeks and the forehead."

"Oh my God!" Lydia wailed.

"Dude, Dad!" Tommy yelled.

To her credit her mom just laughed as the blush crept into her cheeks and looked at the ceiling, "Jax, really?!"

"What?" he smiled at her. He could play the intimidating badass to everyone else but never to her mom. She was his kryptonite and he could never harden himself to her. One day she wanted a love like that… She looked over to Caleb who as smiling embarrassingly and trying not to laugh. He had to think her family was nuts!

"I'm just saying," her dad continued, "if you do something else…I'll know."

Then he smiled one of those dangerous smiles…one that was beautiful and charming but held a promise underneath... '_I'll know_…' he'd said and he would. Lydia didn't doubt it for a minute. Now that he knew she was seeing someone he'd be watching her like a hawk. She put her head back down and shoveled another mouthful of potatoes in her mouth. _God, she thought, you really dropped the ball on this one_…

XXXXX

The rest of the night ran much the same and just when she thought she'd die of embarrassment, it was time to take Caleb home and when she dropped him off, against all odds, he told her that she'd actually had a really great time and he'd call her sometime tomorrow. She still wanted to curl up in a corner and scream in a pillow but that made it much easier to bear. She'd survived bringing a boy home. Score one for the home team! As she walked back into her house, closing the door behind her, she heard her father call from the living room.

"Lydia, can you come in here please?"

_What now_? she thought to herself making her way towards his voice. She saw him sitting on the couch and walked up to stand right in front of him.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Come here," he smiled sweetly and held out his arms to her; she couldn't help but crawl onto the couch next to him just like when she was a little girl. She curled up under his protective arms and laid her head on his shoulder. He smelled like spice and soap. It was comforting and made her feel safe.

"So you really like this guy, huh?" he continued.

"Yeah, Daddy. I mean, I'm just getting to know him but he's a really nice guy, and he's smart, and he comes from a good family, and he makes me laugh."

"That's good, honey. You know your brothers and I are just watching out for you, right?"

She let out a heavy sigh, "Yeah, I know."

"Good. Because I've got a bit of a confession to make."

Lydia sat up straight, still under her father's arm, but now looking into his sparkling blue eyes. "What do you mean 'confession'?"

Abel and Tommy slipped quietly into the room.

"Actually, I've got a confession to make," her quieter brother said. "Dad found out about Caleb two weeks ago, before I ever said anything."

Abel piped in, "He had me and Uncle Chibs run a background check on him last Friday."

"And me slipping that bit about seeing you at dinner was just a set-up," Tommy finished.

Lydia sat there in shocked silence and stared at her two brothers in front of her, grinning like idiots. Were they kidding? What the hell did they mean Dad knew two weeks ago? She turned and looked at her father who now had a playful smile hanging on his lips.

"Daddy?" she asked quietly in disbelief.

"I started dating your mother when I was sixteen, Lydia. I know all the signs. Coming home with big smiles on your face and singing for no reason, leaving for school early, coming home late…your mother used to have the same looks on her face when I'd see her."

"So _this_, all of this, was a set up?" she said incredulously.

Suddenly, her mother appeared next to Abel and Thomas, leaning against the doorframe to the living room, a soft smile on her face. Her father pulled Lydia in for a tight hug but she could see him smiling across the room, staring at his wife, "Sweetie, I know you're too young to appreciate this. But I'm Jax Teller… and if there's one thing I've learned, it's to keep my enemies close, but my girls even closer."

XXXXX


End file.
